Doctor Who Fangirl
by Castlerocks
Summary: what if you could travel with the Doctor would you? if you knew every line of the TV show and what would happen next would you still travel with him? well me Hope a whovian gets to travel with the Doctor in the Tardis with Amy and Rory. A dream come true! (I'm horrible with summaries but please read! and comment!)
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own doctor who if I did id die of excitement!*

DOCTOR WHO FANGIRL CHAPTER 1:

Hi my name is Hope and This is the story of how my life changed forever. Before I get ahead of myself lets start at the beginning it was Christmas day and the Christmas the special Doctor who would be at 8 I couldn't wait I had talked about it for weeks. Everyone talked about it! it was all over the internet that day had finally come matt smith would regenerate today. I was a huge Doctor who fan! I had everything doctor who. well I was at my grandmothers house for 5 hours celebrating Christmas I guess we all lost track of time and by the time I got home I missed the episode I just broke down I stared crying and im not a crier. I blamed my parents. I ran to my room and slammed the door I was laying in my Tardis robe in my p-jays on the floor my mother came in upset "HOPE! what is wrong with you! I don't care that you missed the episode! YOU do know The Doctor isn't real right?" that's when I got angry " he is real to me!" my mom started laughing " I've got to go video tape this and put it on Youtube you crying over a TV show' she closed the door I started crying more and rocked my self saying "doctor please...doctor I need you" that made me calm down I finally fell asleep. when I woke up the sun was in my face and I was laying on the side walk I heard a blast and running I turned to the noise the doctor was running the doctor! behind him Amy and Rory were running I yelled "Doctor? Amy? Rory" the Doctor stopped in his tracks he looked at me "do I know you?" "not exactly" I heard something that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up 'EXTERMINATE!" I screamed "daleks!" the doctor looked at me I heard Amy yelling at the doctor from the Tardis "doctor come on!" he grabbed my arm and yelled something that I had always wanted to hear from him "RUN!" I ran with him to the Tardis he let go of me to start up the Tardis I looked around it was even better in person they all were waiting for me to say ' its bigger on the inside' but what I said I should have said spoilers because Clara is uppose to say this "its smaller on the outside" they looked at me not expecting that. the doctor stopped what he was doing and looked at me "who are you?" I was about to say something when smoke started coming out of the Tardis console. I fell down the Tardis was moving back and forth like someone was shaking it. the next thing that happened I don't remember because everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own Doctor Who if I did id probably die of excitement*

**Doctor Who** **Fangirl** chapter 2:

when I finally came too Amy was the first face I saw. I looked around I was in a room that looked like the sick bay in that episode the curse of the black spot but a little more orange like the Tardis. Amy walked away from me to the door and yelled "Doctor she's awake!" I heard foot steps that were far away. I looked at the doctor when he finally came in and said "how long have I been out?" he looked down at his watch "6 hours give or take an hour" he seemed uncertain so I looked at him with a weird look "I thought time lords would know the time a little better" "how do you know im a time lord?" I decided to have a little fun "that's for me to know and you to find out as a certain River Song would say Spoilers." when I looked over to Amy I saw that Rory had shown up "oh Rory the roman! what's up?" Amy looked at me as if I had said the biggest secret ever "how do you know that Rory was a roman at one point?" oh this kept on getting better every minute "the same way I know you Amelia Pond that you waited 12 years for your raggedy Doctor." the doctor looked upset "how do you know so much about us? I hate not knowing what I'm up against" I decided to get down to business I had my fun but all things must come to an end at one point. I remembered the Christmas special and about how matt smith would regenerate and felt a little said but I put it to the back of my mind I was with the doctor on the Tardis no need to worry about regenerations at a time like this "Fine I'll tell you. my name is Hope and uh how do I explain this... I'm from a parallel universe where you guys aren't real you're a TV show its called Doctor Who." they looked at me like I was crazy! "it's true!" " I still don't believe you prove it!" so I did the only thing I could I thought of everything I knew about the doctor and said it out loud " In your ninth regeneration you had big ears, in your tenth you had spiky hair and wore a pin stripe suit ,now you wear a bowtie your companions are Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Amy and Rory! fantastic, allons-y, Geronimo. bowties are cool so are fezzes. fish fingers and custard. how about some quotes "in 900 years of time and space I've never met anyone who wasn't important." captain jack was the face of Boe. how far ahead are you have you already put Hitler in a closet yet?" "yes." replied Rory "then you already know about River song right?" "yes we already know about melody" "because the only pond in the forest was the River. ha ha laughed a lot at that one not really. do you believe me know?" they looked shocked probably thought I was a stalker the doctor looked at me "my life is a TV show? not cool! my whole life out their for anyone to watch imagine if my enemies got their hand on a DVD of the show that would be horrible! wait if your from a parallel universe how did you get here?" I looked at him and said "I was crying for the doctor and fell asleep doing that and the next thing I knew I woke up on the side walk with the sun in my eyes and Daleks trying to kill you!" "why where you crying for me?" "because my mother said that you weren't real and I didnt care if you where not real because you where real to me." we all stood their in awkward silence for a moment.

*** that is it! for the next chapter please review and comment!* **


End file.
